


An Insane Transformation

by holly_fandom



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_fandom/pseuds/holly_fandom
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I’m very excited and nervous so go easy!!This is my version of how Dr. Harleen Quinzel became the one, the only, the infamous, Harley Quinn!





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this starts kinda slow but it’s gonna be important later. I have no idea if anyone will read this but if you do bare with me and I’ll try to update very soon!

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

I rolled over and switched off my alarm. Ugh. 6:30 in the morning. 

“Good morning Harleen...” My boyfriend of 2 years stretched next to me and leaned over to kiss me. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Dylan was a great guy but I just wasn’t attracted to him that much. I’ve been lying to him for a while and the relationship has probably gone too far because I knew he was in love with me. I tell him I do too but it’ll be his problem when I finally tell him that I don’t. 

But I wasn’t going to let him ruin today. Today i started at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. I’ve been working in civilian psychology for 3 years now, but i’m ready for a bigger challenge. 

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes before getting up to take a shower. I ignored Dylan telling me he would make breakfast. After my shower I blow dried my mid back length blonde hair before getting dressed. I went with a gray pencil skirt and a light purple blouse with black heels. I then walked back to the bathroom and applied natural makeup and put on my black rimmed glasses. They aren’t prescription but with my 5’5 height, blonde hair, and good figure, I need them in order to be taken seriously. 

I had a 1/2 hour drive to the asylum so at 7:15 I wanted to leave so I could be early for my 8 o’clock tour. And my timing was perfect, I wouldn’t have time to eat breakfast with Dylan! I pretended to be rushing as I walked to the kitchen. 

“Wait, Harleen-“

“I’m sorry baby! But it’s my first day! I CANNOT be late.”

“I know but I figured I could be, ya know, your good luck charm!” He gave his innocent, goofy smile that I really just can’t stand. I gave him a ‘you’re so cute’ smile in return. (he’s bad at reading smiles) 

“Yeah I know baby but now I’m really late so I’ll talk to you later tonight.”

“Ok. I love you!” I was already out the door.

~~~

“I pulled into Arkham’s parking lot at 8:50 exactly. The building looked old but refined and elegant. I walked towards the front door and right before I reached it, the doors opened revealing a middle aged woman. 

“Dr. Harleen Quinzel?” I smiled at her. “Welcome to Arkham Asylum!”


	2. First Day

“I’m Dr. Joan Leland, pretty much second in command under Dr. Arkham. I’ll be giving you the tour of the facility today.” 

“Ok, so Dr.-“

“Oh please call me Joan!”

“Well then you’re going to have to call me Harleen!”

“Oh alright,” Joan was smiling and I took and instant liking to her. “What did u need to ask?”

“I was just wondering if you had any idea as to who I’d be working with to start off.”

“Most doctors that begin here start with lower level patients. Their rooms are upstairs on the top floor. Once you become more experienced or have quite a bit of success, you will be moved to working with one high security patient. Right now we are holding four high security patients: Pamela ‘Poison Ivy’ Isley, ‘The Mad Hatter,’ Harvey ‘Two-Face’ Dent, and The Scarecrow - previously known as Dr. Crane.”

“Oh I wasn’t aware Dr. Crane was being held here. I remember he gave a seminar in my senior year of college.”

“Yes, he was such a great man. I was close with him. Such a shame that his mind became warped and evil,” we were walking down a long corridor with several doors along the wall. “These are all the offices and this one here is yours!” As I entered the room, I realized how drab itwas. I immediately stared thinking of ways to spruce it up. Cleaning it would be a start as everything was gray with dust. “I’m sorry it’s so dirty, we haven’t been able to get cleaners in for a while.”

“Oh it’s no trouble, I’ll clean it myself when I have spare time.” 

“Ah well that takes it off my shoulders so thank you. Here is your key, name tag, and security badge that will eat you everywhere but basement for the one being. And now I think I’ll show you the rest of the main floor.”

We left my office and headed down another long hallway. I heard hushed voices coming from the rooms. It was rather eerie due to the lack of lighting. Suddenly an agonized scream ripped through the silence. Joan jumped terribly while I barely flinched. 

“Oh I’m so sorry Harleen, that always gets me. Someone is most likely undergoing shock therapy.” I wrinkled my nose at that. I believe shock therapy to be inhumane and completely ineffective. “So on the main floor, there is the cafeteria, rec room, and all the therapy rooms. Some of our patients have therapy daily while others rarely have it and never consistently. Other than that there’s not much to see here so I think we’ll head up to meet some of the patients upstairs.”

The stairwell. What a wretched place. The stairs were divided in half, one for going up and one side for going down. It was very narrow and dark. I’m a fairly hard person to scare, but claustrophobia was setting in here. We passed a patient in a straight jacket being escorted by two orderlies. I couldn’t imagine being even more trapped in the stairs. When we reached the final landing, I heard some people crying, others yelling, a couple were singing. But the ones that unnerved me the most were the ones that were quiet. Joan introduced me to my first patient, a paranoid schizophrenic named Lily. 

“Lily, sweetheart, I have someone here for you to meet.” Joan was trying to coax lily out of the corner she was hiding in. She was quietly muttering to herself and glancing up at me, only to look away quickly. 

“Lily? I’m Dr. Quinzel. We’re going to become very good friends soon.”

“No, no, no, no we’re not...” she said, only just loud enough for me and Joan to hear. Joan gave me a sympathetic look. 

“She is very shy and hasn’t warmed up to anyone yet. Since she’s your only patient for the time being, you’ll see her everyday starting tomorrow. But right now we need to return to your office and fill out some paperwork - mostly about doctor/patient confidentiality.”

“Oh boy, sounds like so much fun...” Joan laughed, 

“Well we will get through it together!”


	3. Eye Contact

I had been working at Arkham Asylum for 6 months. Joan was my closest friend and i was, surprisingly, still with Dylan. Not surprisingly, he was still highly annoying. But everyone loved him so I kept up the act of being in love.

In my time at Arkham I had already cured and released 3 patients. Lily was still at Arkham but had made much progress. On this morning I had the weirdest feeling. It wasn’t particularly unpleasant, just odd. For some reason I felt inclined to dress up a bit. I put on a black skirt and red blouse with my black heels. As per usual, my blonde hair was in a bun and my makeup was natural and my fake glasses were on. I wonder if Dylan knows they’re fake...

I arrived at Arkham at precisely 8:00 as I did everyday. I had a session with Lily at 8:30 and then i was going to be making medicine rounds with Joan. 

At 10:00 Joan and I were just starting to make the rounds and were passing the main entrance. Then the alarm started to go off. About 15 doctors ran to where Joan and I stood as well as 25 or so orderlies. Not 2 minutes later and Batman waltzed right on through the front gates, carrying someone in his arms. As Batman it closer, I realized how badly beaten the man in Batman’s arms was. When Batman got to where all of us were, he simply dropped the man and then walked back out. No one moved. 

It was as if the whole world held its breath. 

At a closer distance, I saw that the man had a black eye, several bleeding cuts all over his body, and what appeared to be a dislocated shoulder. Half of his face was lying into the carpet so I have no idea what he really looked like. I felt bad for the man I realized. To be brought in by the Bat meant you were a truly terrible person. But being beaten half to death and then left face down on the carpet seemed cruel.

I walked over to the man, ignoring Joan’s sharp call of, “Harleen!” I rolled him over and checked for a pulse. Steady. I made sure he was breathing fine before lightly shaking him. He then regained consciousness and opened his bright, emerald green eyes. And then my world exploded. 

~~~  
JOKER’S POV

What. The. Fuck. One minute I’m ruling this drug deal and everything is jussssssst fine. But the basty b-man batster bat t t t t man... shows up and then I’m the only one left standing. Not surprising. Everyone’s a pussy. They either ran or are dead or close to it or oh I don’t care. It’s just me and old batty. We danced a little but SOMEHOW! He got me! What the fuck? That’s not how it works! Ya know I’ve never felt quite this betrayed. Whatever. I’ll be back with him soon to haha... haha... punish sh sh sh... him... The last thing I remember is him knocking me out. I was semi conscious as Batman carried me to... Arkham? Probably. They all think I’m crazy. Moving was hard at the moment so I just lay there, storing energy so I could attack whoever approached me first. This was the usual drill. 

So you can imagine my surprise when a pair of pretty black heels came towards me. I heard someone whisper-yell, ‘Harleen!’ What the fuck kind of name is Harleen? Harleeeeeeeeeen. Harllllllllleeen. Haaaaaaaaarleen. Huh. Wait. She’s touching me! Oh. Checking for pulse, breath... that’s new. How interesting. I still hadn’t looked at her and when I felt we preparing to flip me over I closed me eyes, not yet ready to look at those had awful fluorescent lights. She shook me. Ugh. I guess I’ll open- 

 

HARLEY’S POV

Our eyes met instantly. His pierced right through me. I felt raw and vulnerable at the same time that I felt invincible just looking into his eyes. I swear that the rainbow gained another color. One that instantly tightened my gut and made my head light and filled me with a desire. A very vague desire. I’m not sure what I wanted to do. Kiss him? Learn everything about him? Shoot him? It was at the same time the best and worst feeling I’ve ever had. After what felt like eternity, my eyes moved from his mesmerizing gaze to the rest of his face. I looked at the forehead tattoo the read ‘damaged’ and at the letter tattoo under his eye that was a ‘J.’ Joker. I suddenly realized that the Clown Prince of Crime was staring at me so intensely that I could feel it. Not 30 seconds had passed in the real world when the orderlies ran to him and chained him. I began to protest but I was completely ignored. Joker looked at me for as long as he could before he rounded the corner. Headed for the infirmary. Oh god. What was that? I barely noticed Joan at my side asking if I was ok and did I need anything. I simply pushed her aside and went i my office. I closed the door and collapsed to the floor. What was that?


	4. Assignment

Joker’s POV

When I woke up again I felt the straps holding down my neck, upper arms, hands, upper legs, and feet. Grrrrrrreat. Just perfect. That could wait though... That... girl... Oh she was an interesting character... If I’m going to be in this hellhole for a month or so, I might as well have some fun. And her... they say eyes are windows to the soul. And oh what her soul was. She was so perfectly perfect. Fake. Sooooooo fake. The glasses were obviously fake. Her blonde hair was fake. Which contradicts the glasses(which are being used for respect) because the hair implies youth and immaturity. Ahaha. She wants the challenge of not being respected. But her eyes. They were a perfect shade of blue. I could see just a sliver of darkness there. But if her whole persona is fake... Would it be worth it to pull out all the darkness just to see what she became? Oh yesssssssss. That’s exactly what I’ll be doing. I’d have to get her as my ‘therapist.’ Therapy. Please. As if there’s anything wrong. I mean sure the screws all fell out years ago but I do not under any circumstance want them to be put back in. I’ll kill every doc in this joint just to get her. And I’ll get her. 

~~~

HARLEY’S POV

I was sitting at my desk going through Lily’s files, looking for the notes from a couple sessions ago when my phone rang. 

“This is Dr. Quinzel,”

“Hi Harleen it’s Joan. Dr. Arkham wants you to come talk to him for a bit. I’ll be there also.”

“Ok I’ll be there in 5.” I guess Lily could wait for a little while. Dr. Arkham’s office was almost at the other end of the asylum so I left immediately. 

4 minutes later and i was knocking on Dr. Arkham’s door. “Come in.” I had talked to him on the phone while applying for this job but had never met him in person as he handled the political and financial affairs of Arkham more so than actual patients. 

I entered the office and he was seated behind his desk. He was an older man with a hard face. Joan was seated in front of him and gave me a warm smile, which I returned. 

“Dr. Quinzel, thank you for joining us.”

“No problem, is there something I can help you with.”

“We hope so.”Joan was talking now. “Yesterday when The Joker came to the facility... well that’s not uncommon. Except for the fact that he did not attack anyone. Usually when someone gets close he will lash out and typically ends up seriously injuring said person. He was practically in your lap with you touching him and he just lay there.” Dr. Arkham was nodding along with Joan’s little speech.!

“So what does that mean?”

“We believe that he might have, taken a liking to you, so to speak.” Dr. Arkham said. “This is uncharted territory with Joker. He is extremely dangerous and insane. But you’ve made very good work with several patients here. So you are being given your first high security patient. We are offering The Joker as your first.”

“But don’t feel like you need to! Harvey still needs a physiatrist also. And Joker is a handful, I would know.” Joan seemed concerned. 

“No! I would absolutely love the opportunity to work with Joker. When do I start?” I was not going to allow Joan’s mothering instincts stand in the way of talking to that man. I had to see him again. 

“Well he should be out of the infirmary tomorrow so your first session with him will be the day after that. We will allow you to have control over the security, scheduling, and medication that Joker goes through. The security part of that only applies while you are in session, obviously.” 

“Ok well I think I’ll start out with the basic recording, straight jacket, and chained to the chair for security at this point. I’ll see him 2 times a week, Tuesday and Thursday to start. I’d like to talk with him before getting him on any sort of medicine.”

“I think that sound smart. You’re first session with Joker will be Thursday of this week. That gives you three days to prepare. Go talk to Cash about security.” 

“Thank you so much sir! I’m sure that I can make real progress with Joker.”

“We all hope so Harleen.” Joan said this with a grave look in her eye. As I left the office, I thought I heard Joan say something about me not being ready. I felt my temper rise but i leashed it quickly, as I usually did. 

~~~

“I’m home!” Dylan just walked through the door and ran to hug me. I begrudgingly returned it. However mud I didn’t love this man, i was too excited to not talk to him about my newest patient.

“So I got a new patient today...” I started with a small smile.

“Oh really, anything interesting with this one?” He looked so happy that I started the conversation. 

“Well he’s a pretty well known dude. High security, got captured just yesterday.”

“You’re killing me Harleen! Who is it?” 

“Drum roll please... it’s The Joker!”

...”holy cow Harleen. That’s gotta be huge doesn’t it?”

“Oh it’s such a big deal. I’m so excited, he’ll be so interesting to talk to I think.” 

“Just promise me you’ll be careful? I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Why didn’t he call me ‘my girl?’ I love being called that and I’ve told him that. But whatever. Of course that’s what he’d focus on.

“Of course I will, I’m a total professional.” 

“Well in that case, let’s celebrate!” Dylan pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. I shrugged and went along with it. We cuddled together while watching The Babysitter. That’s my favorite movie, it combines my two favorite things: humor and gory violence(only in movies of course)


	5. Therapy

HARLEY’S POV

I woke up at 6:00 Thursday morning. I turned off my alarm so I wouldn’t wake up Dylan. I crept to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I picked out a green blouse that showed off a fair amount of cleavage and a tight dark gray skirt. I put on my makeup before grabbing my black heels. I picked up several of my files from the kitchen before leaving the house at 7:00. I don’t think Dylan had moved.

JOKER’S POV

I’m borrrrrrrrrred. I haven’t talked to anyone I got out of the infirmary on Tuesday. The only people I’ve seen are the orderlies who jut shove good through the slot in my door. They really upped security since the last time i was here. It might be harder to get out... oh well I had time to think about it. My inner clock is so off because I usually sleep during the day, if I sleep at all. But I think it was around 10:00 when I heard yelling outside my door. It was rather muffled but I think someone said something about standing with my back to the door and putting my hands on my head with my feet spread apart. Yeah right. I stood to the right of the door and waited. As the first orderly entered, I grabbed his neck and threw him into the orderlies lined up behind him. This was gonna be funnnnnnn...

By the time they got 4 tasers on me and had me wrestled into a straight jacket, I KNOW at least 7 guards were headed to the infirmary. One might be dead - I heard soMething crack hahahahahahahaha. I gave the orderlies my best smile and all I t was a kick to the gut. Wow. Tough crowd. Well ya can’t please everyone. Wonder if I’ll have more luck with whoever I’m going to go see. They walked me to a therapy room and chained me to the chair and left. Not a minute had passed when she walked in. 

HARLEY’S POV

At 9:50 I walked to the high security therapy room. I handed the orderly my badge and he checked me for anything I could be charging before opening the door. I walked in and there he was. He looked terribly relaxed for being chained to a chair. And for living in a dirty asylum cell, he looked good. He clearly had lots of muscle beneath the jacket and his eyes were mesmerizing. I suddenly realized that my shirt was the exact shade of green as his hair. 

I walked over and sat opposite him. His gaze was predatory in its nature and he watched my every move. I couldn’t help but do the same, except for my gaze was probably no where near as unnerving. I hadn’t been nervous until now. I understood what everyone said now. There was something wrong with him. But I felt exhilarated. Like I was staring at a cliff, and he was dating me to jump, no matter what was at the bottom.

I cleared my throat and said, “Hello, my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, I’m going to be your therapist from now on.”

“Harleen Quinzellllll.” He rolled the ‘l’ in my name for some time. “Do your friends call you Harley?” I blushed deeply,

“No, my parents hate it when people have nicknames. I just got in a habit of telling people not to call me Harley.” Why did I tell him that?! Number one rule of psychology, never give personal information to a patient. Especially one as high functioning as the Joker. 

“Hahahahahahahaha... so they’d just love me...” He winked at me after saying this. I offered him a small smile and chuckled slightly.

“I think that would be the least of their problems with you.” Shit. Did I just sass the JOKER? He cocked his head at me. Then he bust out laughing. 

“I can’t imagine why! I’m just your average, everyday civilian...” At this I laughed in earnest. Ok now let’s see if I can go some where with this. 

“Do you know why they’d have a problem with you?”

“Well you just said, i have a ‘nickname’ though at this point it’s really just my name don’t cha think?”

“Seriously, Joker.”

“No I don’t do that.” He winked again. “But if you want more reasons, murder, terrorism, hostages, kidnapping, armed robbery, drug dealing, torture... I feel like I’m forgetting something... ah well that’s the gist.” I stared at him, he was showing off all his silver teeth just waiting for me too react. I shook my head, smiled like I was trying to scorn a toddler, and watched the surprise flicker through his eyes.

JOKER’S POV

Wow. Usually that got them. Damn. Should’ve used more details. I leaned back and studied the doctor. 

“Do you see the problem with that Joker?” 

“Mr. J, please.” I smirked at her. She went for it.

“Ok mista J, Do you see the problem with doing those things?”

“No. But I see how others see it as a problem.” That seemed to give her pause. “What i mean is that everyone picks and chooses what rules to break. There’s the perfect little do goodies that are wound so tight the stick went right up their ass that never break a rule. Those people are boringggggg. No one remembers them. They live conforming to society and their lives are bland and dull. Then there’s the ‘rebels.’ The ones that society doesn’t like but still accepts. They have fun. But not enough. So I’m really just having fun. And besides, no one remembers who caught the killer, just the killer.” I sat back and studied her. She hadn’t been expecting me to have a valid argument.

HARLEY’S POV

Why did that make sense? I’ve always been a “good girl.” And my life had been fine, but uneventful and yes, dull. In high school I had friends who would go out and go drink, smoke, and have sex. They always seemed so much calmer and less stressed than me. If your goal in life is to have fun, breaking rules is the way too go. 

“But then other people aren’t having fun.” I said, after I said it I realized how little he would care about that argument. 

“So? Humans are animals. Evolved from the MONKEYS. Animals don’t care about others of their species except for their mates and occasionally offspring. The only thing that keeps us from them is intelligence. What really gives humans the right to be superior above others? We took control and have it and that’s fine and dandy, but why should we not also be animals?” At that moment the door opened and the orderlies walked in.

“Times up doc. Let’s go crazy.” Mr. J smiled at me and said, 

“Til next time gorgeous...”


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i don’t know if anyone is “following” this or whatever, but if you are, I’m sorry! School was bad the past few days but i don’t have much going on this weekend so hopefully I’ll get some new chapters up. Not much happens in this but it’ll connect to the next one pretty well I think. Thanks for reading!

As I walked out of the therapy room, I felt a breath leave me. I wasn’t necessarily relieved to be out of his presence, I just felt as if my world was turned completely upside down. Why did what Mr. J say make sense? Humans, as well as every other organism on the planet, are just a product of billions of years of evolution. But we’ve convinced ourselves that we’re above that.

My thoughts were entwined with thoughts of him. There was something subtlety attractive about him. There was clear muscle definition below the straight jacket, his hair was gorgeous, and his face was sharp but smooth. Tattoos don’t bother me, hell I have one on my collar bone. My head felt slightly fuzzy but a couple shakes later and I felt fine. I smiled at the orderly as I walked away. 

“Oh! Miss Quinn! Dr. Arkham wants to speak with you in his office right away.”

“Thanks Evan,” i sighed. What was I gonna say? The psychotic clown’s mad rants make sense to me and I agree with him? Hardly. And I hadn’t taken many notes... I’m so screwed.

JOKER’S POV

This was good. She was a good listener, clearly submissive, had seemingly agreed with everything, and wasn’t bad on the eyes... but that’s not the point. I know I’m right, but my way of thinking is not... “socially acceptable.” I couldn’t care less but I’m Miss... Quinzelllll were to think that way... haha well that might be interesting. 

She had seemed so by the book at first. But once I started talking, the note-taking had stopped and her posture had relaxed. Her hair had been in a bun. I don’t like that. It was formal, uptight, and reserved for cranky old women. Focus focus focusinggggggg... What next? 

HARLEY’S POV

When I reached Dr. Arkham’s office, I knocked twice and tired to calm my breath. 

“Come in,” cane the gruff reply. I took one more deep breath, plastered a small smile on my face and opened the door. “Harleen, yes please come in,” i sat in right side chair in front of his desk. “So, first impressions of the joker?”

“Well he seems very intelligent and aware of his surroundings. He talked a lot about his view of society. It’s a very warped and different way of looking at things.”

“Well usually we like to have patients talk about themselves, but The Joker talking at all is a miracle. Can you connect this information to any sort of... well anything really?”

“I’m not sure, if we were to talk more on the matter, possibly. But at the moment I can’t do much. But I have a slight theory, some form of child trauma caused him to lose faith in humanity and something else made him lose humanity. Those things together could have evolved into ‘The Joker,’ “ i finished. Most of that was crap but Dr. Arkham seemed to eat it up.

“Well that’s definitely a start Dr. Quinzel. Any changes to medication or routine or security?”

“No I’d like to keep everything the same but I’ll notify you when I want something to change.”

“Excellent. I’ll want to talk to you after your 2nd session but after that I’ll ease up, provided that there aren’t any incidents.”

“That seems more than fair. I’ll talk to you next Tuesday.” 

“See you then,” he had already returned to his paperwork. I walked back to my office, typed up my notes, and grabbed my keys to drive home for the day.


	7. Another Encounter

Tuesday morning rolled around and I was pulling up the asylum’s drive. I hadn’t been able to get The Jokee out of my head. And I’d be lying if all the thoughts were strictly professional. I clouldnt get that smile out of my head. There was something about him that I felt so drawn to. 

I showed the guard at the front desk my badge and he waved me through. My next session with the Joker was today and I could wait. Weirdly, I hoped Evan wouldn’t be there. He’d been hitting on me recently and I hated it. But I felt like the bigger reason behind my discomfort was I felt guilty about it. But it couldn’t be because of Dylan, I hated him. 

JOKER’S POV

It was one of the few times a day when I was let out of my little jacket. They’d started locking my hands to the jacket so I couldn’t get out of it anymore. It was annoying like so many other things. But at least the little doctor was going on plan. Not that I had much else to think about, but as I went through my normal workout routine, she was racing through my head. I’d never been one for physical attractiveness. I pretty much ignore all the strippers and hookers that try to get my attention. But for some reason, I couldn’t stop thinking about getting Dr. Quinzellllll out of that tight bun and even tighter skirt... She didn’t know it yet, but she was going to be mine. At least while I’m here. 

HARLEY’S POV

I walked to the therapy room, probably a bit more excited than I should’ve been. My excitement was lessened slightly at the sight of Evan standing there. 

“Hey they there cutie!” He winked at me. I shuddered and rolled my eyes internally. I showed him my badge and walked into the room without saying anything. “Hey didn’t you hear me?” He followed me into the room and reached to grab my arm. 

“I heard you plan as day, Evan! But I’ve told you before, I have a boyfriend and I do not appreciate you coming on to me like this. Now let me go!” Not a second after I finished my little speech and the other door opened and in walked the Joker. I saw a slight smirk on his face but it dropped into a look of rage and a small snarl in his face when he saw Evan grasping my arm. Evan leaned into my ear and whispered, 

“I’ll talk to you later hottie, try to calm down by then,” he stood up, released me and smiled. I would like nothing more than to kick his balls all the way up into his throat. When I looked back at Joker he looked pissed as hell. 

“What the FUCK was that,” he sounded calm. But not in a good way. Like the calm right before a storm. I could see said storm brewing in his eyes. I smoothes my shirt before moving to sit in front of Mr. J. “I heard yelling while outside,” he continued. “I’d hate for my doctor to be in some sort of trouble...” I had no idea how to respond. 

“Oh it’s nothing much. Some orderlies just don’t know what ‘fuck off’ means.”

JOKER’S POV

Mhmmmmmmmmmm. So the little doctor has some other eyes on her. Well that won’t do at all now will it. I smiled at her. 

“I hear baseball bats are a good way to solve such problems.” Her gaze darkened slightly. She smiled at me before saying, 

“Believe me, that sounds just lovely.” I started laughing uproariously at that. 

“Hahahahahaha... well then why not do it,” i winked at her.

“Well I happen to one of those to obey the law, and not that you would know much about it... but that is illegal.”

I sighed. “Fine fine... but if you ever decide otherwise... well it’s been about 2 weeks since I bashed someone’s brain in... I’m getting that itch...” She seemed shocked at that statement and her mouth opened slightly. I laughed at her expression. “Calm down sweetie, I’d never do anything to that pretty little face of yours.”

HARLEY’S POV

Why was it when he had just offered to literally KILL a harasser of hers, that she could only focus on him calling her pretty and why oh why did she find that sentiment romantic. I cleared my throat. 

“Well as nice a gesture as that is Mr. J, we’re not here to discuss... itching.” He smirked again as if only he knew what that meant, and I used the term completely wrong. 

“Of course not... we wouldn’t want to waste the tax payers money for nothing no would we,” He was still smiling. “I’m not in the mood to talk to about me,” he said this rather sharply and suddenly. I got the feeling that we not be talking about him due to his mood. 

“Well is there something you would like to talk about Mr. J.?” 

“Hmmmmmmmmmm... what about you?” He leaned forward as much as possible when he said this. 

“There’s not a lot to talk about in all honesty.”

“Oh there’s always something to talk about little Harleeen.”

“So what my childhood... what do you want to know?”

“Everything... childhood is good place to start.” I stared at him. No one had every really asked to know about her. Sure people learned and remembered things, but to ask flat out about her life, it was new

So I told him everything. Everything from how my mother was a drug addict who died when I was nine, to doing gymnastics and going to college on a scholarship from it, to how I still go to the gym and love working out. He seemed engaged and happy in the discussion until I said something about a boyfriend. His mood went from pleased to pissed in about .5 seconds flat. 

“Sooo... this... boyfriend... What’s he like?” i didn’t know whether to lie or not. I told everyone what they wanted, what they expected to hear about Dylan. That he was amazing and I was crazy about him. But it’s not true. But I’ve been lying for so long it’s my reality now. So I went with it.

“Well he’s really nice.” I let my sentence trail off. It felt weird. Lying to him. He cocked his head at me. I couldn’t pretend to gush about Dylan to Mr. J. What if he believed me? I couldn’t imagine his doing that anyway but something felt so so wrong about lying to Mr. J and also being “attracted” to someone else in front of J. 

“I’ve been with him for a little more than 2 years now and I hate him.” There it was. I’ve never said those words out loud.

“Then why be with him?” The anger that has been behind his words while asking about Dylan was gone. He seemed amused now. 

“Because he’s what people expect someone like me to be with. Because if I ended it there would be questions and conerns. Because I don’t know what I would do if I ended it. Not that I can’t support myself or I actually love him, I’ve just been pretending for so long...”

JOKER’S POV

Ah the boyfriend. That was almost a problem. But now it’s the perfect metaphor. She’s using him to maintain the image. The only reason she’s maintaining the image is because of fear. If that fear is gone... oh it would be beautiful. I wanted to tell her to end it to forget everyone else, but then the door opened and that same orderly walked in. A possessive, protective rage washed over me as I saw him move a bit closer than necessary to my doctor. But as I was escorted out of the room, I thought I saw her flip him off. Progress was progress I suppose...


	8. I’ve lost my creativity for titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha... haha... hi!
> 
> so if you’ve been watching for me to post again i’m sorry!!! life has been beating me pretty good.
> 
> so here’s the next chapter, i’m gonna try to post a couple this week.

Harley’s POV

As I left the session room, I glanced down at the recording tape I had clutched in my left hand. And realized what I’d done. Dr. Arkham would surely have me pulled off the Joker if he knew what id done. Every well to do doctor knew you never gave personal info to a patient. I may not have given my home address, but he knew my whole life story. And I had a meeting with Arkham in 5 minutes.

Quickly, I yanked off my heels and sprinted to my office to stash the device. Then I walked as fast as I could to Arkham’s office. 

“Sorry I’m a touch late, I had to use the bathroom.” I smiled as innocently as I could at Dr. Arkham. He looked me up and down and decided to drop the matter. 

“It’s alright. So how was your second session?”

“It was just fine. He was a bit quieter today but still asked me questions about what my plans were for him. I simply told him I would do whatever it took for him to get better. He then became silent and I was unsuccessful in my attempts at restarting the conversation. However I would like to believe he was thinking about what his healing would entail.”

“Well I think we’d all like to be able to think that but the question at hand is, was he actually? You must understand there are few people who believe he’s capable of healing and fewer still that will try. That’s why I assigned you but you mustn’t get your hopes up. Not being attacked is more than anyone has managed. You get another two sessions in without incident and you’ll have a world record Miss Quinzel.”

I swallowed nervously at that. But I honestly don't think he’d truly harm me. “That may well be the case Sir, but I owe it too any sane part of the Joker, as well as to myself, go try and save him.” Dr. Arkham took on an almost proud look then and stood to shake my hand. I took it and practically beamed when he said,

“Well I trust you to give it your best shot. This concludes our meetings regarding your patient. I am now giving you completely full reign in his treatment.”

“Thank you so much, I won’t disappoint you.” I walked to the door and once I got a good 15 feet away from his office, began to jump and squeal. I was in such a good mood that perhaps I could be civil to Dylan tonight...

Joker’s POV

I was still thinking about the pretty doc and her little charade of ‘oh look at me with my perfect job and perfect boyfriend’ blah blah blah when dinner rolled around. 6 orderlies walked in, placed my food in the corner, undid my straight jacket and left the cell block. 

I was also thinking about that orderly Harleen had been talking about. I hadn’t a clue what his deal was... but for the good doc too even vaguely hint at beating him with a baseball bat was... curious. For several reasons. 1 Someone was bothering her which was a problem in itself. And 2 the cute lil doc right skirts was a lil violent hmmmmm? The thought of Harleen with a tight skirt ripped up her thigh while beating a man bloody with a smile on her face was more than enough for me to feel a touch... bothered. Which was new. This didn’t happen often. 

I turned to my food and began to eat and plan an escape. While toying with Harleen is fun, it is much more fun to be running the club and shooting people. I thought of that for the rest of the night, but just before I fell to sleep, an image of Harleen right alongside him fighting Batman entered my mind... and it wasn’t one I minded at all.


	9. A Third Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in a 24 hours?! Whaaaaaat

Harley’s POV

Thursday morning I was in my office finalizing some papers on Lily. I was planning on doing some final tests on her before suggesting her release from Arkham, as long as she remained under supervision and checkups. It was about 15 minutes before my 3rd session with Joker, or Mr. J as I started calling him, when Evan walked into my office. I didn’t bother with any pleasantries or even a smile.

“What do you want.”

“Well I was thinkin I could walk you down to the therapy room.” He gave me a sickening grin, complete with yellow, chipped teeth. 

“Even if that was an offer I would be willing to consider, it’s still too early for me to go down. And just so we’re clear, I don’t want to walk down with you. I don’t want to go out with you. I don’t want any sort of relationship except that of coworker with you. Now get out of my office.”

“Oh come on baby, you know you want some.” It was all I could do to not take mista J’s advice on beating him with a baseball bat at that.

“Absolutely not. If this continues I will report you. Now get OUT.” He glared but sunk out of my office. Great. Now it was actually time for me to leave and I hadn’t finished Lily. Oh well. Mista J takes priority. I gathered my files and left, dreading seeing Evan again so soon.

~~~

Joker’s POV

I never look forward to any therapy session but today I was ready to see Harleen. I was bored but I had finally managed to make contact with one of his men on the outside. It would most likely still be awhile before he could get me out, but I had some power and influence left. Once the guards came for me, I cooperated which probably threw them off more than if I had just struggled like usual. 

As we approached the room, like early that week I could hear muffled arguing. This time it did not cease as I walked in the room. The same orderly from Tuesday had Harleen by the wrist and was attempting to push her against the wall. Harleen was surprisingly strong tho as she managed to shove him off and slap him across the face. It was only when she realized I was here that she composed herself and said, 

“Thank you gentlemen. You are all excused.” She gathered her things, straightened herself out, and settled in the chair while I fumed. I had not felt this angry in some time. I had no idea why all I wanted to do was hunt down and kill that orderly, but all I was doing was memorizing the number on his uniform, UHQ630. My man on the inside was definitely gonna take care of little Harleen’s prrrrroblem. But she was clearly more ok with violence than she let on. That was interesting. 

Harley’s POV

Once I had regained composure, I looked to mista J. He was completely still and starting at where Evan had left through the opposite door. Something in his eyes was different than any other time i had looked into them. I was not scared for he did not appear angry with me, but if that gaze had been intended for me I would’ve been running. 

I opened my mouth to ask how he was doing but I was abruptly cut off by Joker snapping his eyes to me and snarling softly. I still was not scared thought because somehow I knew that it was not intended for me.

“I dont give a single fuck about how awful people say I am, I would never do THAT.” He jolted in his seat when he said that, and I imagined him slamming his fists on the table. I swallowed and tried to change the topic.

“Ah well you know how it goes. Young conventional girl waltzes in and its shark week in the pig sty.” He started his laughing at that. Then he stopped and just stared at me with his mouth slightly open. I couldn’t tell what he was looking for but I felt a shiver run through me. Adrenaline started coursing through me and I felt myself come alive. I shook my head a started the session.

“So how have you been today mista J?” He cocked his head to the side and if he’d had any eyebrows, I know one of them would’ve been raised. He very clearly said ‘really girl?’ I ducked my head to hide the smile that quickly appeared. “Yea yea ok. Is there anything you’d like to talk about today.” He sort of rolled his head back and made a sound halfway between a moan and a sigh. 

“Well I’d like to talk to my men about getting me out of here so I can go back to killing people on the daily.” He stared me down with a bored look. “But I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that’s not possible hmmmmm?” I let out a small laugh at his blatant sarcasm and mockery. He smirked when I giggled.

“No you would be correct in that assumption mista J.”

“I’m always correct.”

“I bet a lot of people would disagree with that.”

“Do you?” I opened my mouth to say ‘no I disagree with your philosophies from last week,’ but something stopped me.

“I’m not sure yet.” He looked smug and slightly surprised.

~~~

Joker’s POV

I had not expected the admission of my correctness so soon. But that’s more of a positive than negative.

“Careful doctorrrrrrrrr. The first sign of madness is agreeing with a madman... We wouldn’t want you in your very own jacket....”

~~~

Harley’s POV (the next morning)

When I arrived at work that day I had already forgotten about J’s statement yesterday. But what I wouldn’t forget for a long time, was Evan’s beaten and bloody body on the steps of the asylum, with several ‘hahaha s’ written in blood. The guard said Joker never left his cell.


	10. it’s another chp w/ out an actual name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i’m back!
> 
> and on a car ride so here we go
> 
> sorry for the 2 month cliffhanger for anyone waiting for this lol

HARLEY’S POV

3 Months Later

It was raining hard on my way to Arkham on Thursday morning. I was, of course, thinking about Mr. J. I’d had 2 sessions every week with him since he’d been brought to the asylum. He still attacked guards when they brought him in and out of his cell but with less actual blood being spilled so I took that as a sign of progress. Sometimes we talked about nothing serious and other times I felt as if we had finished discussing the weight of the world. I didn’t know what to think of him. All i knew was that i was drawn to him, he generally made me happy, and i always looked forward to our talks. I had very quietly changed our sessions so that they were no longer recorded. At his request, I had also had his straight jacket removed. He had said he preferred to move his hands while he talked and if I was being honest, I loved seeing him freer and with less cloth hiding his toned body from me. 

However much Joker had an impact on my mental life, nothing had changed outside of that. In fact, I was recently engaged to Dylan. I hadn’t worn the ring to any sessions because I remembered J’s reaction when he knew i had a boyfriend. i didn’t want to know what would happen if he knew I’d agreed to marry him. I was not happy with marrying Dylan but at the same time I needed that normalcy. I loved it, but Arkham took a toll. My parents used to say I always crashed adventure and crazy but I’ve always said I’m scared of it. 

Every time I thought about Joker, my train of thought always ended up at Evan. Everyone knew it was at least orchestrated by Joker, no one else would have ‘hahaha’ written in blood around a dead body. I hadn’t brought it up with Joker at all. 

I got to Arkham a few minutes early, and Joan stopped me in the hall. 

“Harleen! I feel like we haven’t talked in forever!” I internally winced at that. Joan had been on my nerves recently. She was just so dull. 

“Oh yes I feel that way too Joan. I’ve just been so busy with wedding planning and Joker.”

“Oh I completely understand. If there’s anything I can do, please let me know.” The only thing I comprehended from that sentence was she wanted to take Joker time away from me. Talk to him herself. It was all I could do not to sneer at her as I said,

“No. I’m fine. But thanks.” Joan raised an eyebrow at me.

“Well... I’ll let you go i guess. Talk to you later?”

“Sure.”

JOKER’S POV

That damn doctor. So easy to manipulate. So perfect in her little bun and glasses and tight skirts. She was ruining me. I had decided I did not like the way she made me feel. So I no longer felt about her. She was just the doctor that tried to make me talk about my feelings but ended up laughing with me about- NO! She was nothing but a distraction. She meant nothing. It wasn’t like I spent any moment I could spare thinking about her. No it wasn’t like she was the only female I’d ever thought about sexually. No it wasn’t like she was the only person I’d ever felt protective of. Nope none of that here. I sighed. I had an appointment with her soon. I hated myself for looking forward to it. I needed to let out frustration.

When the guards came, I fought like hell. Like every time of course, they managed to taser me and drag me out. At least they didn’t have to wrestle me into a straight jacket anymore. The little blonde bitch had her advantages I suppose. 

The guards deposited me in the room and left after chaining me to the floor and table. Little Harleen was late. I noticed a mechanical pencil just outside arms reach. Damn that would’ve been entertaining.

HARLEY’S POV

I rushed to the therapy. I’d had a huge breakthrough with Lily today and Dr. Arkham had insisted I extend the session. Hell, Lily might be released after this. I slipped off my wedding ring right before entering the room. 

“Mr. J I’m so sorry i’m late! A session with another patient went long.” I noticed him stiffen the slightest bit. 

“Oh? Interesting... you wanted to talk to some drooling idiot more than me?” He comically pretended to be hurt. I lightly laughed. 

“She was actual the first patient I was assigned here, and my only other current patient other than you. And she doesn’t drool.” I smiled at him. “Besides, I don’t think there’s anyone else I’d rather talk with.”

JOKER’S POV

DAMN

Fuck her.

I did not need that ego stroke- well no that was actually nice. But she is not in the clear.

I.  
Don’t.  
Share.

Not money, not power, not the cars I get chased by Batsy in. 

Not even therapists. I don’t care if she’s treating a puppy for being scared of fireworks. 

I don’t share.

HARLEY’S POV

He’d been quiet for some time now. Just stating off to my left for a while. 

“Mista J?”

“J?”

“Joker!”

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He slowly moved his eyes to mine. A shiver ran through me.

“What the absolute fuck did you just do?” Id never really been scared of J before, but he’d never turned on his scary at me. 

I shrank back on myself not knowing what to do but knowing I’d fucked up and I felt awful. 

“I’m sorry mista J! I really am! You’d just been so quiet for a while...” I averted my eyes and waited for him to speak. A few seconds that felt like an entire passed. Then I physically felt his mood change. 

“Oh you’re just fine pumpkin! Just lost in thought. But i’ve lost the thought now, sooooo, what’s my favorite psychiatrist been up to?” He winked at me and gave me my favorite smile. I knew all had been forgiven. I giggled and started to tell him about how some patient had attacked the doctors giving him shock therapy and sent 3 to the hospital. J and I were laughing so hard and everything else seemed so far away and irrelevant.


	11. oh shit here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is good!

HARLEY’S POV

I’d had the best day at work, Lily’s release paperwork was sent to me and J and I had laughed together until my face was sore. Now i was looking at wedding dresses online. Why did they have to be white? Recently i’d just loved color. I was all for a pastel pink dress. Still an innocent and pale color but NOOOO. It had to be all traditional. Fuck Dylan’s traditional. Then my phone rang. It was from Arkham.

“Dr. Quinzel speaking.”

“Hello Quinzel. It’s Dr. Arkham. There’s been an incident.” This had to be about Joker. Oh my god, what if he’d escaped?! I’d never talk to him again! Ok, ok I have to remain calm. Figure out what happened. 

“Oh no is everything alright?”

“Not really. We believe it concerns both your patients.” Lily? She never caused any trouble. “Thomas Schiff strangled and killed Lily during rec today. After Joker was seen whispering to him and Joker was fighting many of the gaurds. Joker and Thomas are in solitary at the moment and Lily’s brother has been notified.” I was so relived. Most likely I wouldn’t speak to him for at least a week, but that’s better than never. 

“Oh that’s horrible. Do you need me to come in?”

“No we have it under control but when you have your next session, try to get a motive out of Joker and report it to me.”

“Yes sir I will do that.”

“Thank you so much. I’ll notify you when Joker can resume therapy and you just let me know if you get any information out of him. Have a good rest of your night.”

He hung up before I could say anything else. Dylan looked up from where he was sitting.

“Everything alright sweetie?”

“Not really, one of my patients was just killed during rec.”

“Oh my gosh Harleen! I’m so sorry sweet heart.” He got up and envelopes me in a hug. For once I just sank into it. “What happened?”

“They think Joker convinced this schizophrenic to strangle Lily to death.” My tone was very flat.

“Holy shit. This is why I was concerned with you working with that Joker character. He’s completely crazy!” My head snapped up at that and I had to not back a sharp retort. 

“Mhm. I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” 

“Ok get some rest i’m sure you’ll be very busy tomorrow. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

~~~

THIRD PERSON POV

It was 3:37 am. 21.6 miles away, a short blonde sat in the corner of her bathroom either crying silently or hardly containing her mad laughter while a green haired man in a padded cell laughed just as madly as the blonde might’ve been. Both are in small dark rooms. As suddenly as they started, the blonde gets up, exits the room and her apartment and begins to run. The cackling mad man stops his laughter and smiles insanely at the security camera. Neither sleeps the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was way shorter than planned but I wrote that last paragraph on impulse and idk it just seemed like a good place to end. Comments, reviews, constructive criticism, and kudos are more than welcome!!! thanks for reading!


	12. oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so idk if anyone saw but my last 3 chapters when they were originally posted got their order messed up... somehow. i think my phone glitched. so yea that’s being fixed rn!

HARLEY’S POV  
I hadn’t slept at all last night. I’d spent hours sitting around somewhere between laughing and crying. I hadn’t had a mental breakdown like that in years. J had meant something in convincing Thomas to kill Lily. I had no idea what and I truly wanted to know. But I had no idea how to ask him. I just needed to get through the day. But since I no longer needed to have sessions with Lily, I’d already scheduled sessions with J daily. Part of me was thrilled with this development and that scared me.  
Once I arrived at Arkham, Dr. Arkham called me to his office. I knocked on his door.  
“Come in.”  
“Hello, you wanted to see me?”  
“Ah yes Dr. Quinzel please come in. I wanted to talk with you about Joker.” I stiffened slightly thinking maybe he me to be doing something wrong. “Your sessions will resume immediately as I can not get anyone to guard him in solitude. Apparently he spent all of last night laughing at the security camera.” He shook his head and frowned. “When you speak with him next, so try to find a motive for his part in killing Lily.”  
“Yes I spent time last night coming up with several strategies for how I could get him to talk. Hopefully one will be successful.”  
“Good. Then you may go. Oh! One last thing, be careful Quinzel. That man is dangerous.”  
“I’m aware. Have a good rest of your day.” He grunted and waved his hand at the door. I took that as my cue to leave.  
I had lots of paperwork to do about Lily and was looking forward to a break from that. In the form of talking to Gotham’s crown price of crime. What a strange thought. I wanted to spend time with a mass murder. I giggled quietly to myself.  
At 4 it was time for my session with J. I absentmindedly grabbed the files and walked down to the therapy room. I nodded to the guard as I walked by and sat down across from Joker. He smiled at me.  
“Didn’t expect to be seeing you so soon doctooooor.”  
“I didn’t either. Figured you’d be in solitude longer.”  
“Mmmmmm. Not quite what I meant.”  
“I have more free time now.”  
“Why’s that?” He was smirking so heavily and for once I was not amused by it.  
“You know why. Do you want to give me a reason for why I have more free time or...”  
“Hm. Interesting proposal. But no I don’t think I will.” I reached for a paper on the table.  
“Well can you give me something, my boss-“  
“Ah ah ah little Harleen hasn’t been telling me everything she’s been up to when I so graciously ask.” I froze and looked up at him. He was staring at my left hand. My heart froze and then sped up. He slowly slid his eyes to meet mine. They were black and his mouth sneered at me. “Care to explain? Dr. Quinzel?” He never called me that. Usually it was just Harleen or some per name that I loved. I stayed silent and looked down. He started laughing his infamous laugh that made people run in fear. “Just tell me it’s not that ass you said you hated all those months ago.” I was on the verge of tears at this point. “Look at me.”  
I picked my head up and met his intense glare. It was all I could to do to not run out of the run as I slowly nodded.  
“Oh my fuck Harleen. THIS?! This is what you choose to do? How the fuck can you possibly be content with your boring dull life?!”  
“It’s not that i’m content I’m just comfortable and it’s not like i can just change everything-“  
“Oh yes you can and you know it. I’ve taught you that much.”  
“It’s not as simple for me!”  
“Why? Gonna offend all of your 0 friends, 1/2 father, and half assed coworkers?”  
“I care! I care enough about myself-“  
“Jesus christ Harleen you just admitted to being miserable that doesn’t exactly sound like self care. Just ditch him-“  
“Or kill him right? Like what you did with Lily and Evan?” He laughed again.  
“And if I say yes? Its not like you’ve been mourning! You were smiling the next time I saw you after Evan and you replaced Lily’s sessions with me real quick for a supposed caring nurturing therapist.” He spat out ‘therapist’ as if it was the filthiest word he could think of.  
“It’s different...”  
“Oh please.”  
After a couple minutes of silence the guards came into collect Joker. I silently walked back to my office and opened my email.  
I wrote one sentence: He said he was bored. Send to Dr. Arkham.


	13. awww

HARLEY’S POV

SAME DAY

I was about to head home after my session with J and I was feeling so guilty. He was right! I just couldn’t admit it. He was trying to make me happy and fulfilled and what did I do? Start yelling at him and acting ungrateful for taking care of a harasser and workload for me.  
I didn’t deserve him, truly.

Quickly I wrote out a note and went down to the basement.

JOKER’S POV  
That ungrateful bitch.

I was on my 47th consecutive push-up when there was yelling outside. Yay dinner. I was ready to throw the bowls of slop they fed us across my cell. hopefully i’d have time to hit a guard.

They slid my tray in and I gave 2 seconds before I spun around grabbed the tray and hurled it at the door. The door clicked shut just before impact. I let out a half scream, half strangled laugh before reaching down to grab the bowl so I could throw it again.

Then I noticed a piece of paper stuck under it. Surprisingly, it hadn’t landed in any of the slop. I narrowed my eyes at it before unfolding it to read.

Dear J,

I’m so sorry. I had no right to go off on you like that. I’m just a tad stressed at the moment. If i’m being honest I’m very grateful that you took care of Evan for me and as for Lily... well patient death paperwork is less that patient release paperwork. So I am somewhat grateful for that also. Please forgive me.

-HQ

I started laughing before knocking 5 times on the door hoping to whoever the fuck I want that the guard on my payroll was on duty. The door swung open and I grinned.

“Hey there! I got a job for ya!”

HARLEY’S POV

I hoped J had gotten my note and more importantly forgiven me. Dylan was working the night shift tonight and I was looking forward to having the apartment to myself. When I walked in the first thing I saw was the 2 dozen roses sitting on my kitchen counter. I assumed Dylan was being sweet but I wasn’t in the mood for any of his bullshit. So i stomped over to them and grabbed the handwritten note on it.

Dear Harls,

How could I possibly stay mad at my favorite therapist?

-J

P.S. Check the middle of the vase for in case you find yourself in need of one;)

My mouth dropped open. What I should’ve been thinking was the most dangerous patient at Arkham has strong connections on the outside and my address. What i was actually thinking about was how he had forgiven me! And gotten me flowers! They were so gorgeous too. 

I was curious as to what the PS meant so I carefully pushed the flowers aside and saw a handle. I grabbed it and pulled out the most gorgeous knife I’d ever seen.

The blade was sharp and polished and about 6 inches long. The handle fit my hand perfectly. It was white with gold designs carved into it. I slashed at the air with it a couple times. It felt right.

Then it hit me. J gave me a weapon to kill my fiancée with. I started to laugh.


End file.
